Just Because
by x.Lemon.Tea.x
Summary: Thank you Thief bro.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me in any way.

Chitose Miyuki does a little reflecting about Tezuka. An early Valentine's Day fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Miyuki stared at her ceiling. It was an ugly shade of white and as her brother put it 'sour yellow'. But she liked her ceiling, because she didn't have anything else to make her lose concentration when she stared at it. She didn't have those pretty, red roses that would make you lose interest in what you were really thinking.

No, her dull ceiling made her reflect on her stupidest thoughts and dreams. And today, it was perfect, for she had something to really think over.

_Thief-bro._

She could never get over that guy from Seigaku and he was in her thoughts constantly. The brown hair and firm jaw, his proud stance, and most of all his eyes. Those eyes filled with determination, and even though they had certain coldness to them, they held a faint soft mystique. That was what attracted her to him. It made her head spin in circles and her thoughts whirled around him much like how the earth revolved around the sun.

Finally, she came to the conclusion that she liked him. She liked Tezuka Kunimitsu, the strict captain of the Seigaku tennis team, who was 4 years older than her. Sure she was a bit mad that he defeated Senri, but that made her think of him more.

She had first just been intrigued. Intrigued at why someone from Tokyo was in Kyushu. Kyushu was a quaint countryside compared to the sprawling metropolis that was Tokyo. Also, he had tried to steal her racket. That red, tennis racket that she adored, and now loved more because, he used that to save her from the wacked-up tennis team.

But she wasn't supposed to think about past reminiscents. She had to think of the future, and right now, what she was supposed to reflect on was whether or not to make Thief-bro chocolate.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and she knew and wanted to give him something. Not a boyfriend chocolate, but a thank-you chocolate.

She couldn't make anything, once she had ruined a simple dish of ramen. She didn't want Senri's help, sure she could endure the little jokes that he would make about her 'crush', but she wanted to make something by herself.

And finally, her ceiling gave her the answer. _Her white ceiling_.

* * *

Tezuka was busy. He had a major math test coming up, along with a huge essay in History. And that wasn't easy to balance out with his tennis schedule, and what made it worse was that Valentine's Day was just around the corner.

When he was a first year, he just thought that girls liked making chocolates and loved to hand those out to everyone, and that even seniors and juniors liked to give chocolates to freshmen boys.

It wasn't until later that he realized that the chocolates were_ only_ directed to him, and even some of the older girls had crushes on him. Many boys were envious of the attention he got, but he hated it. And it was _nothing _compared to what Fuji got every year.

Some of the girls had made Fuji chocolate that was looked better than some of the top brands. He always topped all the regulars combined, in the amount he got for chocolate. Momo was very envious, especially since Fuji didn't eat any of his, and threw most of it away. At home of course so he wouldn't break anyone's hearts.

Anyways, Valentine's Day wasn't any of his business. It was just something that came and went time after time.

And it came alright, he counted the chocolates that laid on his desk and the ones stuffed in his locker (which he had basically no clue how they got in there) and noticed that he got 5 more than last year.

He never tried them, for eating such sugary things might upset his diet and affect his tennis play. When he went home he just threw them away in the nearest trashcan and went to his room to finish his history report.

His mother knocked his door at around seven. "Dinner's ready," she said in that soft tone of hers.

He opened the door and followed his mother down to dinner.

His grandfather was already there, and his father was back from his business trip. It was a regular dinner until dessert. From there, his mother gave a slice of a sakura cake she made to everyone. Everyone except him, she had skipped him and went to his grandfather. The two other males were shocked but didn't say anything.

After what seemed like a year, she went to kitchen and brought out a circular cake. It wasn't too large or too small. Just the right size. It was a dark brown with what seemed to be vanilla covering the top.

The cake wasn't perfect either, it seemed a little burnt but he liked it nevertheless, even though he couldn't eat it.

His mother smiled, "A girl arrived today, and gave this to me."

Another one of his rabid fangirls.

"I'm not that hungry." He muttered.

His mother persisted. "Eat a piece of it!" she urged. Finally, he agreed, and she put the cake in front of him.

Scrawled on the top, as if someone used their finger, were the words; _Thank you __Thief__-bro._

Miyuki, it had to be her.

"Did the girl have two pigtails?" he asked, rather too quickly.

His mother looked thoughtful, "As a matter in fact, yes. She also said the white covering was white chocolate if that makes any difference. She said it was a piece of her thoughts to you if that's anything important."

Tezuka stared as his cake, and if by impulse took his silver fork and took a huge bite. It was delicious, and he ate the whole thing. It was Miyuki's after all.


End file.
